The present invention is directed to a multi-purpose device for protecting surfaces from slow speed collisions. The present invention can be applied to an automobile bumper to protect the automobile from damage in slow speed accidents. The device can also be adapted for use on automobile side doors to protect the doors from dents in a parking lot when doors are opened or closed. However, the present invention should not be limited to automobile applications only. Rather, the present invention can be readily adapted to other surfaces that need protection including but not limited to loading docks at warehouses for trucks or at boat docks. Thus, the present invention can be utilized to protect any possible impact area with flexible built-in impact protection.